Passion of the rose
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Erika had a perfectly normal life, and was in essence a "good girl" until the crowd she hung out with decided to vandalize the wrong building  warning bdsm


Erika was a good kid, all through her life, she never had a grade below a 90%, she never judged people until she got to know them. And she was patient, so as she sprayed the side of the opera house with black spray paint to impress the kids she now hung out with, she wondered why she did it. They vandalized hundreds of things, but never had she thought to help them. Now they pulled her into it. She felt an odd rush of excitement as she did so though. She giggled mischievously, ever since she started hanging out with these kids she's been living on the wild side. Wearing short skirts, vandalism, drinking, belly shirts, and she did have the body for such clothing. Double D breasts, a slender waist, and a decent booty, her body was the perfect hour-glass shape. She turned to see that her friends had disappeared and the thought of them gone made her bones chill. She turned to leave but it felt suddenly, as if the ground had left her. She fell, hitting a cold stone floor with a crack. "Ow.." she managed to whimper tears stinging her eyes at the pain of it. Her stomach was bare from wearing a belly shirt, and though she wore stockings they weren't thick enough to cushion her legs from the impact of the ground. She tried to stand but she couldn't so she laid there a few minutes until she tried to get up again and slipped on something wet and sticky. She put a hand to her head and realized all too soon that it wasn't her blood. For the moment she looked up the dim candle that had been lit sometime while she sat on the dirty floor revealed all her friends, one skinned, one struggling and one hanging limply from the ceiling of the room. She squeaked and crawled backwards desperately, against the wall.

Erika's eyes squeezed shut. "What's going on?" she whimpered as she watched her friend fall limp with the noose. She pulled her knees to her chest trembling as she thought of what would be done to her. 'Who ever did this.. is sick…' and of course one of her first thoughts went to rape. She doubted being out in such a provocative outfit would bode well for her if someone was going to commit some crime against her. When she looked up she saw glowing eyes. Hundreds of them, and she immediately felt dizzy.

The first thing she noticed was a man, rather tall making his way towards her, his face masked fully, while others that she started to make out as her eyes adjusted were only half masked, and one was not masked at all. The tallest one, walking towards her picked her up effortlessly by the front of her shirt pulling it up a little more and revealing some of her bra. She grabbed his arm trying to pull away but he effortlessly pulled her to her feet.  
>"Who are you?" he asked, though the language wasn't recognized at all by Erika, as it was Persian. The man waited a moment before asking again "Qui êtes-vous?" he asked it in French this time. But Erika didn't answer him, by choice of course, so he figured that she was a tourist and annoyed asked her in English. "Who. Are. You?"<br>"E-Erika…" she whispered realizing that he was getting angry.  
>"And what are you doing to our Opera house?"<br>"I'm sorry" she said suddenly remembering how she had written on the wall of it.  
>"Your sorry?" he laughed and a young boy stepped towards them, he didn't wear a mask, but he had something wrong with him, at first glance he looked normal, but he was blue, his skin was… and he looked burnt.<br>"Who's that?" he asked the man holding her. "She's pretty!"

He looked down at the boy for a moment before answering. "Most women are.."

"Poor baby" Erika whispered figuring he had been burnt. She squirmed trying to escape the mans hold. "Who are you?" she asked trying to hold of whatever he planned on doing to her.  
>"That's none of your concern." He turned. "Mistique.. come here."<br>A young women with raven hair stepped forward, she wore a corset and poofy skirt as if she was from the 1800s. "Yes?" She asked, she too, wore a mask.  
>"I need you to get me my dagger."<br>"No.. please!" Erika tried to get out of the mans hold again. "I-I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it! But… surely you don't believe it deserves death!"  
>Mistique ignored Erika and walked off the grace of a ballerina her black hair flowing as she disappeared.<br>"Then what do you feel the correct punishment would be for someone who committed a crime like this?"  
>"Well I vandalized something…. So I should have to pay to fix it.."<br>"We don't want your money, we've got plenty of it."

"Perhaps, since she vandalized our home… she herself should be vandalized?" The man who asked this had no mask but he looked a bit odd, as if he had scars all over his face.  
>Erika now knew how important it had been to behave herself, one time she decides to misbehave and it costs her.<br>"A valid point.." he muttered. "Right…." The girl appeared with the dagger and the man took it. "What do you think she deserves Misty?"

"I'm not sure.." she replied stepping back from the two of them.  
>"Whats vandalize mean?" the boy asked Erika.<br>Erika felt an odd lump in her throat and she swallowed hard as she could. "To… to ruin something… alter it permanently"

The little boy sat on the floor pouting. "Don't alter her!" he insisted his arms crossed. "She's pretty!"

"So are many others!" the man told the little boy, though this time he was harsh about it.  
>"But she's prettier then the others!"<br>"I don't care…." Though as he said this he took in her features, emerald green eyes, long silky red hair, it looked like a sea of blood, felt like water when he touched it too. Full red lips, porcelain skin. Her hair cascaded down her back in ringlet, spiral curls.  
>"What type of vandalism though…" the same man that had suggested it asked.<br>Erika gasped as the person holding her dropped her, she was rather small despite her large chest and so she hit the ground a second time with a hard smack. "Mmph"

"I can think of something.." he replied softly, "We'll vote on it… until then, we'll just keep her here."  
>Erika looked up at him her stomach was beginning to bruise from the abuse the floor gave her. "I can't stay" she whispered her voice breaking. "I need to get home.."<br>"You should have thought of that before you tried to destroy our home"  
>"I never destroyed anything! I wrote on it! It can be removed!" She was tearful and desperate for freedom by now, but the mans cruelties continued, he picked her up by her stomach watching as she squirmed in pain and tried to get him to hold her some other way, but he squeezed and instead she just allowed him to carry her off, through the dark labyrinth of passageways. <p>


End file.
